


Pretty Sparks

by TheWritingStar



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Butchercup, Confessions, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, butch x buttercup, greens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: She was the toughest fighter and no one could convince her otherwise, but sometimes being soft wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 91





	Pretty Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy some greens!!!

The skate park was empty, which would make sense since it was 2 am on a Saturday night or well, morning.

She grunted as she landed and pushed herself against the rail of the skate parks small gate. He followed behind her landing just as gracefully and slumping alongside her. 

“Dances are stupid.” He said and he tried to lighten the mood. Even after that dreaded thing they called homecoming, he couldn’t believe she left one comment get to her.

“Buttercup in a dress? Never thought I’d see the day, well she isn’t the pretty one but it’s great that you tried.” Princess sneered. 

“Yeah, their stupid alright.” And he thought it was directed towards something other than the dance.

The sight of seeing Buttercups fist tighten and then release was odd. It was Princess so she should have no problem slamming her facing into a brick wall, but she didn’t. 

Butch was waiting for his “date” to explode on her but instead Buttercup turned around and went back to their group of friends and ignored her. He thought she looked fine in her short black dress. He didn’t see the big deal and she had a killer body to fill it anyways.

But apparently not everyone, Buttercup, was that convinced. They ditched after a few minutes once she couldn’t stand the stares and gossip. They thought they could whisper but the super hearing she was blessed with was now a sick joke.

He had heard it too but followed her out instead of doing something to those stupid fucking girls that follow Princess around like lost dogs. 

And now they were here.

“Listen B, fuck those girls. You’re Buttercup. The Fucking toughest fighter, who gives a shit what they think?” He said but the energy was unmatched.

She was silent. Head full of thoughts and toying with her fingers.

“Buttercup, please do not tell me you are hung up on the petty comment.” He said blankly. “It was Princess. She literally hates you.”

She said nothing but looked down, ashamed at herself

“Oh my god.” He laughed again. “Did you and Bubbles switch bodies when I wasn’t looking? Since when do you care what others think?”

Her lip twitched and in that moment the silence shifted.

“Oh.” His lips turned to a frown. “That did get to you huh?” 

“It’s not that I don’t think I’m pretty.” She huffed. Her body slouched against the rail and her head went down before she looked up towards the sky. “I just don’t really feel pretty.”

He gave her a questionable look. “So you know you’re hot but you don’t feel it? Weird. Like I know I’m a hot piece of ass.”

She raised her eyebrows fast at the comment and put a hand thrown her hair.

“Yeah well you’re siblings aren’t two of the most sought after girls in the world. Long flowing hair and perfect smiles. I’m just the brawn, the muscles. Ha, most people think I’m a boy.” She rolled her eyes. “Not even me in this stupid dress can convince them.” She fluffed up the bottom angrily.

He wanted to laugh at her joke but the look on her face said other wise. He’s seen her mad, borderline raging with blood on her face and throat going dry from a scream. He knows the face of focus, eyes draw narrow and tight lips and he’s even seen her break out into a loud cackle and snort milk up her nose. He’s seen it all.

But this.

This look was one not in his Buttercup Pokédex. Her eyes held nothing, just sadness like a dog wet from the rain. Her cheeks were puffed out, red but not with anger, more like bitterness. Her stance was fragile and timid and if you were to poke her, she might just break. Everything he thought he knew about her vanished in front of him. A new and insecure side of her, he had never seen. 

He hated it. He hated that she could just lose herself like that. That the the crown she wears on her head could be taken easily and snapped in half. She was a bad ass. he wanted to see the fire and the sparks that ignited her. He wanted to see her bold and dark side, not this wimpy mess of a girl. He knew her better than that. She was better than that. 

She shouldn’t have to feel less than towards her sisters. No. He knew she was the best one. The way she flies across the sky or delivers a soul sucking punch, that was the Buttercup he loved to see. 

Loved? No, he enjoyed seeing her like that. Yeah. 

-

Her shoulders shook from the cold and she cursed under her breath for not bringing her jacket. Without hesitation, he shrugged off his suits jacket and placed it over her shoulders. His fingers lightly feathered over her bare shoulders and his hands came to the collar of the jacket. 

She shouldn’t doubt her beauty. 

“I don’t think you should compare yourself to your sisters.” He spoke. 

Was he sweating???

“Look your sisters may be pretty and nice and all but you.” He lightly punch her shoulder. “You have this fire and determination. This power that just oozes out of you and commands everyone to look your way whether you notice or not.”

His eyes focused on a near by tree as he bit his lip. “You have this killer smile and boss attitude, and hey you’re hot as fuck.” He laughed that one off.

He turned towards her to see if he helped but he was met with a wide eyed Buttercup. Her mouth was slightly parted and her puffed out cheeks had become dusted with pink.

“And I think you look great in that dress. You don’t always have to dress up to put bitches in their place.”

Her eyes had soften and goosebumps coated his arms. He didn’t understand why she couldn’t see herself like how he saw her. Strong, powerful, bad ass, beautiful-

Oh.

Oh.

Oh.

And he realized what he had done. That swelling feeling in his chest had plummeted through the roof and he felt the pace quicken up faster than what he thought was humanly possible.

“Sometimes I like these things.” She said softly.

His dark green eyes mimicked her bright one and he couldn’t stop himself from brushing an piece of hair from her cheek.

“Sometimes I want to be pretty.” She took a step towards him, their eyes never leaving the others.

He swallowed hard and he didn’t realize how delicate and soft she looked now. She didn’t know why she looked like she was glowing or why he was sweaty and wanted to hold her close.

He slowly touched her hand and she let him.

“And maybe you don’t feel pretty but-“ he leaned in, closer than they have ever been before. His eyes looked into hers, searching for an answer making sure that what he was doing wasn’t a mistake.

She nodded.

“You’re beautiful.” He leaned closer to her as he was a head taller. She was right there and he had nothing more to lose.

His lips fell to hers and he couldn’t explain it but there was a spark, an energy that passed through them. Sure he’s kissed other girls before but this, this was different. It was natural and fresh. Something he wanted.

His lips turned to a smile as she threw her hands around his neck and came closer to him, digging her hands into his mess of black hair. His own hands found her waist and he never wanted to let her go.

But a part of his deep inside questioned all of this. Could he really love-no that was stupid. He might have been born for evil intentions but he had human emotions. He knew it.

On the other hand, this was his best friend. The one who he could joke with like no one else. The one who can take a punch and throw it harder back to him. They were two puzzle pieces that had finally found where they fit.

And he decided together was the best spot. They always say opposites attract but she was his idea of perfection and who would give up perfection for something else?

Her lips were soft against his own and even though she was made of spice, he wondered if perhaps the universe had made a mistake because he was getting a sugar high from her alone. 

They pulled away, their breath visible in the cold between them and when he looked at her, slightly panting, her eyes were wide and she shook her head lightly before they both let out a small laugh. 

He rested his forehead against hers. “BC, what are we doing?” He said breathlessly and she only blew up her bangs before biting her lips.

“I think you were going to kiss me again.” Her hands found their way into his hair as he kissed her again.

Their first kiss was soft and sweet but this one held a flame they both craved. It was egur and desperate, they both knew what they wanted but now that the understood the other, it was like a full throttle.

She had forgotten how cold it was as her body became kissed with flames. She felt cold metal press under her thigh as she realized he had lifted her up and set her on top of the rail, settled in between her thighs so now she was the one leaning down.

Her hands kept around his neck as he had one around her waist and the other on the bar, she wasn’t scared that he would drop her, it was only a three foot gate anyways. Her head tilted to feed into the kiss and she swore she had become captivated by his cologne.

Buttercup had long forgotten about the comment Princess made. He was right to say not to compare herself because she was pretty. He made her feel beautiful and made her feel like how she wanted too. Even in her sneakers and tee shirts, hair dripping with sweat or blood coating her knuckles, she felt confident and dare she say cute when she was around him.

She didn’t realize it until now but Butch treated her differently than others. Never the delicate girl or went easy on her, no he knew she could play rough and encouraged her best.

They say opposites attract but right now she never felt more connected to someone and that’s how she liked it.

And for him, he found her captivating as well. Being able to joke around and be gross and have cruel humor but she always laughed, egged him on, saw the light when most people only gave him the darkness.

They pulled away, more breathless than before and practically panting. Her lips felt bruised and used but she enjoyed it as she saw his own darkened lips which made her semi proud. She could imagine Blossom now, finding out that she had just kissed an enemy to them. Not even Bubbles had been as close to her counterpart…yet and Blossom could barely be in the same room as any of them.

It felt wrong but burned with passion on the other hand. She felt like she was doing something unforgivable, maybe she was. But she didn’t care.

She looked at him, his eyes were on the floor as he caught his breath. She stared at him intently, he wasn’t all that bad. And maybe she wasn’t all that good, after all, she was spice. Every one in awhile, she needed a little heat.

Maybe people could change, no they certainly can. Because her view on herself had shifted when she saw him on the first day of school. In that moment she knew he was always meant to be near her, as friends, or possibly more.

“Damn.” He said and looked back at her. “That’s some good shit right there.” He winked and she lightly punched his arm.

“Not to bad yourself.” She laughed.

The moon in the sky was now as high as possible and she felt the dread of having to leave. He saw her mood change instantly and he also knew she had to saw goodbye.

She slipped down from the rail, dusting down her dress and making sure she didn’t look like she had gotten caught up in a trap. The jacket was slid off her shoulders as she handed it back to him slowly. The cold air hit her skin and she wished it was on again.

A small frown appeared as he saw the black jacket being handed over.

“My sisters.” She said and he nodded, no one needed to know.

“Yeah. Guess I’ll see you Monday?” And she gave him a small smiled before turning and walking out the gate.

He watched as she walked, just reaching the edge of the entrance before stopping. She turned on her heel and soon she was in his face again before plastering a wet kiss on his lips quickly. She pulled away and a giant smile broke out on his face.

“Thank you.” She said quickly. “For saying those things.”

“What? That you’re beautiful?” He smirked.

“Um. Yeah.” Shy Buttercup, added to the Buttercup Pokédex.

He laughed a little before kissing her cheek softly, she never thought he could be so gentle. “I may be a thief and an occasional villain, but I’m no liar when it comes to precious things.” He winked and her cheeks went up into flames.

“Uh haha, yeah.” She smiled. “Um I should go.” She pointed behind her and took off with her green streak gracing the sky.

He watched as she left and his super hearing picked up a feathery giggle that came from her lips. Giggling school girl Buttercup has been added to the Pokédex.

A low whistle left his lips as he slapped his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the park and towards his place.

He didn’t even notice that his smiled never left his face until he entered the house to see Boomer passed out of the sofa and Brick sitting in a chair drinking milk.

“The fuck are you so happy about?” Brick asked as Butch just waltzed to his room without even responding, he just hummed lightly before shutting the door and collapsing onto his bed.

“I’m fucking whipped.” He whispered to himself before the weight of sleep crashed onto him like a semi truck. The only thing he could think of was how pretty a black hair girl with bright beaming green eyes looked. And how much better she tasted.


End file.
